Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to use the traits of a fallen angel of godlike power. An advanced variation of Fallen Angel Physiology and a fallen version of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Contents http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fallen_Transcendent_Angel_Physiology# hide#Also Called #Capabilities #Applications #Variations #Associations #Limitations #Known Users #Gallery 'Also Called' *Primordial Fallen Angel Physiology *Transcendent Fallen Angel Physiology *Viceroy of the Fallen Angel 'Capabilities' The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power, but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. The user is almost stronger than all of creation but is still a few levels below the Supreme Being's thus still maintaining their status as one of the most powerful beings ever created. 'Applications' *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intelligence: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Absolute Will: Impose one's will upon anything that exists. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Possess all kinetic abilities **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. *Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. *Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power. *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed. *Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim. *Divine-Demonic Physiology: Possess or retain the attributes belonging to ones being, both before and after they're fall from grace. **Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. ***Divinity: Access vast godlike powers. ***Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. ***Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers. **Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power. ***Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. ***Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Magic Transcendence: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical, supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything. *Supernatural Beauty: Is the most beautiful of the angels. *Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls it loses it's wings, but the user still has theirs intact. 'Limitations' *User's power is still below to the Supreme Being's. *Can still be weak against: **Demonic Power Immunity **Demonic Power Negation **Demonic Weaponry **Divine Power Immunity **Divine Power Negation **Divine Weaponry **Transcendent Negation <--- cannot permanently remove it. *User's powers can still be sealed temporarly.